Silva Zaoldyeck
/46 /50 anos |Zodiac = |Birthplace = Japão (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 198 cm |Weight = 110 kg |Blood Type = A |Race = Humano |Class = Assasin |Family/Relatives = Maha Zaoldyeck (Bisavô); Zeno Zaoldyeck (Pai); Shroud Zaoldyeck (Primeira esposa); Kikyo Zaoldyeck (Segunda Esposa); Tohma Zaoldyeck (Filho); Illumi Zaoldyeck (Filho); Milluki Zaoldyeck (Filho); Vicious Zaoldyeck (Filho); Killua Zaoldyeck (Filho); Alluka Zaoldyeck (Filho); Kalluto Zaoldyeck (Filho) |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Shroud Zaoldyeck Kikyo Zaoldyeck |Job/Occupation = Patriarca e Assassino da Família Zaoldyeck |Rival = Tao Yúan |Archenemy = |Master = Zeno Zaoldyeck |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Fighting Style = Artes de Assassinato da Família Zaoldyeck |Powers = |Weapons = |Energys = 念 Nen |Nen Type = Transformação |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energia Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio |Origin = Hunter x Hunter |Counterpart = Ryuuken Oak (PVA) }} '''Silva Zaoldyeck' (シルバ＝ゾルディック Shiruba Zorudikku) é um personagem do anime/mangá Hunter x Hunter. Patriarca da Família Zaoldyeck, em The King of Cartoons ele também é pai de Vicious Zaoldyeck. Aparência Silva é um homem alto e musculoso, em excelente condição física. Ele tem longos cabelos brancos com profundos olhos azuis. Ele está sempre vestido com uma roupa shinobi shōzoku sem mangas ou de manga curta e usa um par de pulseiras. Personalidade Silva é uma pessoa estoica, calma e pensativa. Silva demonstrou pouca interação com seus filhos Vicious e Killua, mas ele o tem alta expectativa e fez de Killua o herdeiro da família ao mesmo tempo que é bem orgulhoso do destino de Vicious como Rival of Hero. Mais tarde, Silva percebeu que Killua não compartilhava sua paixão pelo assassinato e permitiu que seu filho fosse com Gon em sua jornada para encontrar seu pai, mas apenas porque ele viu isso como uma etapa crucial no desenvolvimento de Killua como herdeiro da família Zaoldyeck. Ele parece não gostar da atitude um tanto bagunçada de seu pai Zeno e se lembra de ignorar metade de tudo que Zeno diz sempre que ele tem uma nova experiência para conversar. Segundo Killua, Silva trabalhou com cuidado como assassino. A lógica de Silva é que os assassinos da família Zaoldyeck não se mexam até que a vitória seja garantida; até lá, eles devem esperar. Apesar de ser um assassino frio, ele não parece totalmente desprovido de compaixão, pois rescindiu as ordens de vigia de Killua e Alluka dadas a seus mordomos depois de assistir (por meio de uma câmera) seu momento emocional fraternal, possivelmente tocado por o evento. Além disso, ele decidiu ter sua primeira conversa paterna com Killua, perguntando sobre tudo o que aconteceu com ele durante o Exame Hunter, demonstrando interesse nele, embora isso pudesse ser interpretado como Silva simplesmente fingindo carinho para garantir que Killua retornaria como herdeiro da família. Embora seu relacionamento com Vicious seja problemática por seu filho nunca perdoar o abandono de sua mãe, Silva diz se importar muito com Vicious. História Silva é o único filho de Zeno Zaoldyeck e nasceu de uma mãe sem nome. Ele também é o único bisneto de Maha. Não se sabe muito sobre sua infância, mas ele foi treinado desde tenra idade na arte do assassinato, o que lhe deu habilidades como forte resistência a quase todos os tipos de venenos e alta tolerância à eletricidade. Mais tarde em sua vida, ele conheceu Shroud, os dois começaram um relacionamento e logo se casaram, tendo seu primeiro filho Tohma. Porém por motivos ainda desconhecidos, Silva decidiu abandonar Shroud levando Tohma consigo. Mais tarde ele casou com Kikyo, uma companheira de assassinato, e teve cinco filhos com ela. Porém, antes do nascimento dos seus três últimos filhos com Kikyo, Silva secretamente se reaproximou de Shroud por um tempo resultando em um segundo filho entre os dois: Vicious. Silva decidiu não prolongar sua relação com Shroud e abandonou ela e Vicious para continuar a viver com sua legítima família. Em algum momento, ele matou um membro desconhecido da Genei Ryodan e lutou contra seu líder, Kuroro Lucilfer. Vicious Saga Após Shroud misteriosamente adoecer e morrer, Vicious mudou-se para a mansão da família de seu pai. Vendo que seu filho o odiava pela solidão de Shroud, Silva usou isso como motivação para Vicious passar pelos treinos da família e se tornar mais forte, mencionando a possibilidade de seu filho tentar matá-lo caso desejasse. Silva junto de Zeno e Tohma continuaram a assistir os resultados dos treinos de Vicious, isso chamou a atenção principalmente de Tohma, que mais tarde cortaria laços com a família para seguir seu próprio caminho em busca do poder absoluto visando usar Vicious no futuro. A partida de Tohma não parece ter afetado muito Silva, que mais tarde declararia Killua como o herdeiro de sua família. Ainda investindo em Vicious, Silva o apresentou a Juli Misawa, se que tornaria serva do garoto dali em diante. The King of Cartoons 2005 Na temporada de 2005, Silva aparece no mesmo arco da família Zaoldyeck de Hunter x Hunter, onde Killua e Vicious voltam para casa após encararem Illumi no fim do Exame Hunter. Ele tem sua primeira aparição em uma conversa de pai e filho com Killua e Vicious. Ele pede a Killua para contar sobre os novos amigos que ele conheceu durante o Exame Hunter e o que ele pensa sobre o Exame Hunter. Killua diz que ele nunca quis ser um Hunter, mas ele realmente gostou do exame e da companhia de seus novos amigos. Silva afirma que, desde que ele próprio foi criado para ser um assassino por seus pais, então ele criou Killua da mesma maneira. Ele admite a Killua que não conseguiu perceber como eles são diferentes, e diz que quer que Killua seja feliz fazendo o que lhe agrada, porque Killua é antes de tudo uma pessoa em seu próprio direito, e não apenas o filho de Silva. Ele também tem uma breve conversa com Vicious, embora seu outro filho não fale com ele em um tom agradável, Vicious contou sobre as coisas que aconteceram em sua ausência na família. Silva permite Vicious e Killua para se reunirem com seus amigos, mas não antes de ter um juramento de sangue com Killua para não trair qualquer um deles. Após isso, Killua deixou o lugar junto de Vicious, Silva é visto discutindo com sua esposa, Kikyou. Ela desaprova a decisão de permitir que Killua deixá-los novamente e tão cedo, com seus amigos, dizendo que Illumi deu tão duro para trazer de volta para casa e que Killua está em um momento decisivo e crucial para saber se ele merece ser o sucessor de Silva. Mas Silva diz para ela parar de falar e afirma que ele conhece Killua e sabe que ele voltaria para casa um dia, porque ele é seu filho e não há nenhum outro lugar para ele. Hunter × Hunter York Shin Arc Vários meses depois, Silva aparece na cidade de York Shin, juntamente com Zeno, como dois dos assassinos contratados pela Comunidade Máfia. Eles são pagos para assassinar os membros do Genei Ryodan. Enquanto os assassinos estão se encontrando com alguns membros da Máfia no prédio do leilão para saber qual será sua tarefa, Kurapika nota que Silva e Zeno estão em um nível diferente do resto. Silva diz que ele e Zeno vão trabalhar à sua maneira, sem aceitar ordens de outros. Pouco tempo depois, um grande número de bandidos da Máfia são mortos em pouco tempo pelo Genei Ryodan, causando pânico entre os líderes da Máfia no prédio. Silva dá um soco na parede, fazendo um grande barulho e um buraco, para silenciá-los enquanto Zeno os alerta sobre o perigo representado pelos inimigos. Os dois Zaoldyeck imediatamente começam a procurar os inimigos dentro do edifício usando o En de Zeno. Eles encontram Kuroro no porão. Silva diz a seu pai que Kuroro pode roubar as habilidades dos outros e então eles o atacam juntos. No início, eles rapidamente ganham vantagem, mas Kuroro repentinamente tira uma Ben's Knife e faz um pequeno corte no braço esquerdo de Silva. Percebendo que é uma faca venenosa, ele amarra uma mecha de cabelo ao redor do braço esquerdo para impedir que o veneno se espalhe por todo o corpo e garante a Zeno que não há problema. Kuroro está um pouco surpreso porque ele não parece ser afetado pelo veneno, pois são necessários apenas 0,1 grama do veneno para paralisar uma baleia. Zeno deduz que Kuroro é um especialista e que mesmo que Kuroro possa roubar o Nen de outro, uma habilidade de nível mais alto implica um custo de ativação mais alto, portanto Kuroro deve atender a prováveis quatro ou cinco condições antes de poder usar sua habilidade de roubar, o que provavelmente será difícil, se não impossível encontrar se ele está lutando com pessoas como Zeno e Silva; Zeno também deduz que o uso da faca envenenada por Kuroro é uma evidência de que Kuroro não pode usar sua capacidade de roubar em combate livremente, então Zeno decide atacar Kuroro sozinho e diz a Silva para apoiá-lo e matar o inimigo assim que ele o encurralar, mesmo se Silva tiver que matar também Zeno. Enquanto a luta continua, Silva percebe que Kuroro ficou mais forte do que a última vez que ele lutou com ele e acha que eles não seriam capazes de matá-lo sem arriscar suas vidas devido aos poderes desconhecidos que Kuroro roubou desde sua última luta. De repente, Kuroro é distraído por Silva por um momento e Zeno é capaz de prendê-lo contra a parede e ordena que Silva mate Kuroro; Silva imediatamente joga duas bolas enormes de aura contra eles, causando uma grande explosão. No entanto, Silva falha no último segundo, direcionando os orbes levemente para a direita, devido ao toque do transmissor. Antes que os Zaoldyecks pudessem acabar com Kuroro, Illumi liga e diz a Silva que os Dez Mafia Dons foram mortos em um trabalho realizado por ele, Maha e Kalluto e pergunta se seu cliente, Kuroro, ainda está vivo, para o qual Silva responde que ele está quase morto. Silva e Zeno decidem se retirar do trabalho, poupando a vida de Kuroro para cobrar a taxa que Kuroro deve a Illumi, Maha e Kalluto, porque os Dons agora estão mortos, eles não podem cobrar a taxa pela vida de Kuroro. Chimera Ant arc Mais tarde (3 anos depois em TKOC), Silva aparece em meio ao ataque da Equipe de Extermínio ao Palácio Real da República de East Gorteau para buscar seu pai. Vendo que Zeno está sendo seguido por um líder de esquadrão das Chimera Ants, Cheetu, ele mergulha de um dragão no céu e esmaga a cabeça de Cheetu com um único soco, criando uma grande cratera no chão. Enquanto eles estão deixando East Gorteau no dragão, Zeno diz que ele viu Killua no palácio, que ele cresceu e que ele pode ter removido a agulha de Illumi, mas Silva permanece em silêncio. The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Silva aparece novamente quando seus filhos Vicious e Killua chegam em casa. Eles querem ver Alluka, a fim de ajudar Gon a restaurar seu estado normal por conta própria. No entanto, Silva não concorda, porque Alluka é uma criança incontrolável e ainda se refere a ele como "aquilo". Depois de Vicious e Killua convence-lo, ele finalmente concorda e leva Killua em um túnel escuro, onde o quarto de Alluka está. No meio do caminho, Vicious tem uma discussão rápida com seu pai, relembrando seu ódio por Silva nunca ter se preocupado com Shroud quando estava doente. Alluka foi trancado em um cofre, atrás de quatro portas de segurança protegidos por senha de 10 dígitos. Antes de Vicious e Killua entrar, Silva lembra as regras sobre o poder da Alluka, e está muito preocupado com eles. Após três pedidos da Alluka para Killua e Vicious, ele deve fazer um desejo. No entanto, os dois irmãos insistiram que eles e Alluka devem sair. Silva discorda, dizendo que ele tem que fazer um desejo dentro do quarto de Alluka. Killua pede a Alluka que se não pode deixar a montanha dentro de 30 minutos, a mãe deles Kikyou será morta. Alluka concorda e Silva não tem outra escolha. Quando Vicious e Killua decidiram ficar com Alluka, Silva ordenou que duas servas, Tsubone e Amane juntamente com Gotoh para acompanhá-los. O momento que Illumi é teleportado de volta para a mansão Zaoldyeck, Silva ordena Tsubone que a ordem de vigiar Killua e Vicious foi cancelada. Poderes e Habilidades Sendo um assassino de renome mundial e chefe da família Zaoldyeck, Silva é um usuário extremamente habilidoso do Nen e combate corpo-a-corpo, pois foi treinado na arte do assassinato desde muito jovem. Como muitos membros da família Zaoldyeck, Silva é extremamente resistente a veneno e possui grande força, velocidade e controle sobre-humano sobre seu corpo. * Superforça - Silva tem uma tremenda força física, como demonstrado quando caiu do céu, esmagando a cabeça de Cheetu com um único golpe e criando uma grande cratera sem sofrer danos. Durante sua luta com Kuroro, seu soco, embora bloqueado, reteve poder suficiente para fazer com que o líder do Genei Ryodan perdesse o equilíbrio. * Supervelocidade - Killua mencionou que Silva poderia arrancar o coração de alguém tão rápido que nem sequer sangraria. * Durabilidade Aprimorada - A pele de Silva não pode ser perfurada por lâminas comuns. Seu cabelo é forte o suficiente para agir como um torniquete. * Imensa Resistência a Venenos - O veneno é ineficaz contra Silva, como visto quando Kuroro tentou envenená-lo cortando-o com a Ben's knife, Silva retirou o veneno do corte e retomou a luta aparentemente sem consequências, apesar de considerar necessário a aplicação de um torniquete. O próprio Kuroro ficou surpreso porque 0,1 miligramas da toxina que ele usou é suficiente para paralisar uma baleia. Nen Silva possui o Nen da Transformação, que pode emitir sua aura em dois grandes orbes de poder assustador. O fato de ele ter matado Cheetu a curta distância, criando uma grande explosão e sem sofrer danos, indica fortemente que Silva também dominou o Reforço. Músicas * Silva's Entry * Door to Hades' (Zaoldyeck Family Theme 1999) * The Assassin Family's Estate (Zaoldyeck Family Theme 2011) Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2005 (Debut) * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Outras Aparições * Vicious Saga - The King of Cartoons Galeria Silva_Zaoldyeck_1999_Design.gif Silva2.jpg Silva-and-zeno.png Super_Nen_Ball.jpg Silva_Zaoldyeck_2011.png Silva_Zaoldyeck_2011_Design.jpg Silva main.png Silva and Zeno2.png Silva vs Kuroro.png Silva nen.png Silva crushes Cheetu.png Trívias * Ele é o membro mais alto da família Zaoldyeck. * Silva mantém os cães gigantes dentro de sua sala, são apenas um pouco menor do que Mike. * De acordo com Killua, ele gosta de Benny Delon e suas obras. * Seu nome é derivado de sua cor de cabelo, que é prateado. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Família Zaoldyeck Categoria:Hunter x Hunter